Sunburn
by Irlander
Summary: Dans un monde à l'avenir incertain, une lueur d'espoir repose sur une poignée de sorciers. Hermione Granger est en sixième année à Poudlard, tout est en train de changer là bas, même les gens. Cette année, elle va rencontrer quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui pourrait changer le destin de leur monde, tout comme le faire couler encore plus vite.
1. Chapter 1

**_Introduction_**

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi lecteur(trice) de dramione, j'espère que celle ci au nom plutôt étrange te plaira même rien qu'un peu. J'ai déjà fais plusieurs essais d'écriture et je crois que celle là est plutôt sympa. Bien sûr je suis loin d'être une auteure confirmée et j'ai encore bien des choses à apprendre mais ça serait sympa de prendre le temps de me laisser une review car il n'y a rien de plus frustrant d'avoir galérer sur un chapitre, de voir qu'on a des visites mais aucunes review. Comment s'améliorer sans remarques constructives ? Je te laisses maintenant à ta lecture, passe un bon moment.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR

_** Résumé**_

Dans un monde à l'avenir incertain, une lueur d'espoir repose sur une poignée de sorciers. Hermioen Granger est en sixième année à Poudlard, tout est en train de changer là bas, même les gens. Cette année, elle va rencontrer quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui pourrait changer le destin de leur monde, tout comme le faire couler encore plus vite.


	2. Chapter 2

Ma soirée c'est vite achevée, je suis montée dans ma chambre, je n'avais pas envie de faire mes devoirs, je n'avais plus envie de rien. Alors je me suis étendue sur mon lit, et j'ai fixée le plafond. Je t'ai écoutée descendre les escaliers et passer par l'embrasure du es sorti pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Quand tu es revenu, j'entendais des rires et des cris, sûrement ceux de Pansy Parkinson et de ce fidèle Zabbini, et un instant, j'ai fermée les yeux. Je me suis imaginée avec toi, à rire , comme on le fais parfois. Mes rêveries ne sont pas allées plus loin, épuisée, je me suis endormie.

Le lendemain, je me réveille de bonne heure, vers 6 heures. On était vendredi. Je me suis souvenue que je n'avais pas fais mon travail alors j'ai filée sous la douche, j'ai enfilée mon uniforme, mais il manquait quelque chose, mon insigne de préfète. J'ai cherché partout, si bien que la seule option était qu'il soit dans sa chambre. Alors j'ai frappée à la porte doucement.

\- Mmmh...  
\- C'est moi. Je peux entrer ? Je crois que j'ai oublié mon insigne ici.  
\- Ouais.

Il y a des gens qui ne sont pas du tout du matin, mais moi, c'est ce que je préfère chez toi. C'est comme si la lumière du lever du soleil t'emplissait de beauté. Les rayons flirtaient doucement avec tes mèches de cheveux tombant sur ton front. Tu étais enroulé dans des draps, les cheveux ébouriffés et on pouvait deviner les courbes de ton corps.

-Tu regardes quoi, Granger ? Dit Drago d'un air malicieux.  
\- Rien du tout. Dit précipitamment Hermione qui rougît aussitôt.

Je suis donc repartie à la recherche de mon insigne, pendant qu'il égermait péniblement de son sommeil .

\- Tu n'as qu'a prendre le mien.

Il se leva et accrocha l'insigne vert et argent à ma poitrine. Il me regarda, il semblait détailler chaque recoins de mon visage, puis il s'attarda sur mes cheveux qui tombaient en cascade. Enfin, il reporta son attention sur l'insigne.

\- Tu ferais une jolie Serpentard, Hermione.

\- Merci...

\- Ah ! Il est là.

Il passa une partie de son corps derrière sa table de nuit, et je vis peut être un peu trop de son anatomie. Il se releva et me donna l'insigne. Je le pressa contre son torse nu et dis

\- Et toi, un beau Gryffondor.

Il me souria, mais pas avec son habituel sourire moqueur, son vrai sourire, quand il fait ça, Merlin comme je l'aime.

\- Pourquoi tu n'est pas toujours comme ça ? Dis-je en quittant sa chambre.

\- Parce que se serait trop facile. Pas assez...divertissant.

Je descendis les escaliers qui n'en finissaient pas et partie pour la bibliothèque ou il n'y avait personne, a part Mrs Pince. Je me suis installée à une table près de la réserve ou Harry volait parfois des livres pour moi et je me suis mise à rédiger mon devoir sur les sortilèges informulés qui devaient faire 45 centimètres de parchemin. Une fois mon travail finit, je descendis dans la grande salle ou je rejoignis Ron et Harry.

\- Tiens, Luna à mis son chapeau lion. Ai-je dis en regardant la table des Serdaigles.  
-Bah ouais, Hermione. Il y a un match de quidditch ce soir, t'a pas oublié ? Dit Ron.  
\- Faut croire que si. Vous jouer contre qui ?  
\- Serpentard. Dit Harry d'un air sombre.  
\- Malefoy est encore dans l'équipe. Gromela Ron, en jetant un regard dégoûté à Drago  
\- Plus pour longtemps. La seule raison pour laquelle il y est encore c'est parce que son père paye les balais de tous le monde.  
\- Ouais... Dit Ron. T'en penses quoi Hermione ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Depuis qu'il avait prononcer le nom de Drago, Hermione l'avait fixé, et elle aurait juré l'avoir vu la regarder aussi.  
\- De Malefoy ! S'impatienta Ron.  
\- Ouais, c'est un sale type. Dit Hermione sans savoir vraiment quoi répondre.  
\- Ouais !  
\- Tu viens nous voir jouer ce soir ? Dit Harry  
\- Oui bien sûr, faut que j'y aille, on se voit au déjeuner.

Je glissa un toast dans ma bouche et fila à mon cours de runes anciennes.  
Je m'ennuyais de plus en plus dans cette matière, ça ne me ressemblait pas, j'adorais cette matière pourtant, qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ?

\- Eh Luna ! Si tu venais à côté de moi ? Dis-je.  
-Oh bonjour, Hermione. Tu à l'air bien pensive. Tu sais je pourrais te prêter le Chicaneur de cette semaine, il parle de la nouvelle étude des Joncheruines et...  
\- Tu veux bien venir avec moi alors ? Dis-je en la coupant.  
\- Oui bien sûr . Je t'enverrai le chicaneur par hibou, il est très intéressant...

Alors on a passé l'heure à discuter, j'ai quand même pris des notes. C'était agréable de ne pas avoir à garder la main en l'air pendant tout le cours, et de pouvoir rire. Je suis sortie de la classe avec elle et je lui est dis à plus tard quand nos chemins ont du se séparer. J'avais une heure de libre alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir Hagrid. J'ai dévaler l'herbe mouillée en courant et j'ai bousculer quelqu'un sans le faire exprès.

\- Oh, désolé ! Ah c'est toi, excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu sans tes petits chiens derrière toi.  
\- Pareil pour toi Granger. Ou sont donc Weasmoche et Saint Potter le célèbre balafré ? En ce qui concerne Pansy et Blaise, je limite mes relations douteuses, tu me suffis. Dit Drago d'un air amusé.  
\- Tu reviens de quel cours ? Dit Hermione sans prendre en compte son commentaire.  
\- Celui de notre cher garde chasse.  
\- Pourquoi tu suis encore ses cours ?  
\- Pour me moquer de lui bien sûr, à plus tard Granger.

Il était partit avant même d'avoir pu laisser Hermione répliquer pour défendre Hagrid. Elle continua donc son chemin jusqu'à la hutte de son ami.

-Bonjour ! Dit elle en arrivant sur le pas de la porte.  
-Tiens bonjour Hermione ! Tu n'est pas avec Harry et Ron ?  
\- Non ils sont en cours de divination. Répondit Hermione en pensant à ses amis qui devait maintenant être affalés sur des poufs dans la chaleur étouffante de la tour de Trelawney.  
\- Ah d'accord. Dis, j'ai un cours avec des quatrièmes années et je me disais que je pourrais peut être leur présenter Bu... euh Vent De Boue. Dis Hagrid d'un air malicieux.  
\- Vous êtes sur que c'est raisonnable Hagrid ? Soupira Hermione.  
\- Mais oui ! Tu pourrais m'aider Hermione, donner à manger à Buck, aider les élèves...  
\- Hum... Oui, pourquoi pas.

Hermione avait toujours rêvée de donner un cours à Poudlard, pas forcement un sur les créatures magiques, mais ça pouvait être amusant.  
Elle passa donc l'heure à jeter des furets et à expliquer les particularités de l'hippogriffe à des élèves bouche bée devant Buck.

A l'heure du déjeuner, elle rejoint ses amis dans la grande salle.

-Alors, la divination ? Dit Hermione  
\- M'en parle pas ! Dis Ron. Elle a passer son temps à prédire la mort d'Harry et à crier sur Neville.  
\- Ouais... dis Harry. Neville à du casser une bonne dizaine de tasses.  
\- Il faudrait vraiment que je lui conseille des sorts pour réparer tout ça.  
\- Et encore c'est pas le pire, après manger on a un double cours de potions avec Rogue ! Coupa Ron.  
\- Et avec les Serpentard. Ajouta Harry.  
\- Rogue va encore être affreux avec les Gryffondor. Surtout qu'il y a le match de quidditch ce soir. S'il vous plaît, faîtes attention ou il va vous coller juste pour faire gagner Serpentard. Dit Hermione.  
\- Il a pas intérêt ! Cria Ron en se servant de la purée et du poulet .

Le repas terminé, Ron, Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers les cachots et se rangèrent devant la salle de Rogue ou quelques Serpentard patientaient déjà. Ron s'appuya contre la porte d'un air maussade quand soudain Rogue ouvrit la porte ce qui le fit tomber et provoquer les rires des Serpentard.

\- Voilà qui nous fera 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Weasley. Prononça la voix glaciale de Rogue.  
Les poings de Ron se serrèrent pendant que la classe entrait dans la salle.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des groupes. Dit Rogue. Mais pas n'importe comment. Nous allons mélanger les deux maisons. Et arrêter de râler, c'est selon le bon vouloir ce ce... cher professeur Dumbledore qui souhaite le rapprochement des maisons.  
Weasley ! Avec Mr. Malefoy.

\- Potter avec Mr. Goyle.

Rogue créa les groupes avec un sourire malsain, il faisait tout pour embêter les Gryffondor au plus haut point. Quand enfin il prononça le nom d'Hermione il la fixa un instant puis regarda les Serpentards qui restaient. Enfin, il dit  
\- Vous ferez un groupe de trois avec Miss Parkinson et Mr. Zabini.

Hermione passa le pire cours de potions de sa vie. Entre Pansy le bouledogue qui interpellait je cite « Drago-chou » à l'autre bout de la salle et Zabini qui ne faisait strictement rien, elle se retrouva toute seule à réaliser un antidote particulièrement complexe que Rogue promit de faire essayer à Ron en lui injectant un fort poison auparavant. Les deux heures se ponctuèrent de « 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor » tellement souvent qu' Hermione se demanda si le nombre de points de sa maison n'était pas passée dans le négatif. A la sonnerie de la deuxième heure, Ron se sauva en courant pendant que Harry et Hermione apportèrent leur antidotes respectifs. Celui de Harry avait une couleur verdâtre , celui d'Hermione était bleu presque transparent quand à celui que Malefoy apporta il était exactement de la couleur de ses yeux acier.  
En déposant son flacon, il accorda un regard à Hermione qui lui rendit en souriant tout en faisant attention que personne ne les voit.

\- C'est vraiment un troll ce Goyle ! S'exclama Harry en sortant du cours. Et ou est passé Ron ?  
\- Je suis la ! Dit une tignasse rousse sortant de nulle part. Si je recroise encore une fois Malefoy je vais lui faire avaler toute la morve de troll du monde !  
\- Attends le match pour te venger dit Harry. Je suis partant pour t'aider à le faire tomber de son balai.  
\- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione.  
\- Ça va, je rigole Hermione. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron.

La journée se termina avec un cours de défense contre les forces du mal qui était enseigné par un nouveau professeur, une très bonne sorcière qui apprend des choses passionnante, mais qui est assez sévère. Hermione rendit donc son devoir et écouta le cours avec avidité. A la sonnerie, elle du se séparer de ses meilleurs amis car elle avait maintenant sa propre salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy.

En remontant les escaliers, elle frôla quelqu'un.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me pousses aujourd'hui, Granger. Et si on allait faire un tour dehors ?  
\- Hum, oui ! Dit Hermione prise au dépourvu.

Tout deux sortirent donc dans le parc et se promenèrent autour du lac noir qui commençait à geler.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire, Granger ? De danser avec toi.

Alors il me prit la main, et commença à me faire tourner. Il n'y avait pas besoin de musique, nos corps en faisaient assez. J'avais l'impression de voler, je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête, je voulais continuer de tourner encore et encore. Je plonge dans son regard bleu, et plus rien d'autre n'existe. Mais soudain tout s'arrête.

\- Merci pour cette danse. Dit il.  
Et tu repars encore, tu me laisses dans le froid. Alors je te regardes t'éloigner, je n'est pas envie de te suivre, j'ai encore envie de danser.

Mais je me suis souvenue de la promesse que j'avais faîte a Harry et Ron. Alors je me suis dirigée vers le terrain de quidditch. Je me suis assise à coté de Luna et de son chapeau lion. Et je t'es regarder voler. Rien que toi. Sur ton balai dernier cri. Tu ne m'adressas aucun regard. C'est Gryffondor qui à gagné, sacré Harry. Ron n'a pas été mauvais non plus. Il a stopper plein de tirs. Et Crabbe s'est reçu un cognard dans la tête, ainsi que Katie Bell. Toi tu n'as fait que voler, scrutant le ciel à la recherche d'un vif d'or. En remontant au château, Gryffondor était en effervescence, et j'aurais donner n'importe quoi pour célébrer leur victoire avec des Bières Au Beurres comme avant, mais je savais que je devais rentrer dans ma salle à moi. Je savais que je devais rentrer pour lui.


End file.
